Young love
by A mere sexy tensho
Summary: Something that I posted on my RP blog for Kisuke- an anon requested it so here it is on here cause I thought it might be nice to hav here. So it is basically Kisuke going out to meet Yoruichi and then one thing leads to another and they kiss. This is set when they are fairly young because they are both not Shinigami yet. Hope you guys enjoy it!


It was the first time the young blonde had ever been out on a date. He nervously patted himself down while he strolled through the long meadows that surrounded the nearby Seireitei. Kisuke had planned to have met some friends – well not friends, more like a friend, a special one at that. The blonde boy was overly fidgety and he could not stay still – his heart was beating out of his chest and a great red hue spread across his face. The blondes light blue orbs scanned the landscape in front of him, and he could not see the girl that had invited him out here. A light tap came unto his left shoulder and he turned around to his left side trying to see who had tapped his shoulder. "What the?" The flustered boy looked at the empty meadow and he let out a small sigh – he had been hoping that it would have been his friend.

A small giggle came from behind the bewildered blonde boy and he let out a small squeak—unaware of whom it actually was. "H-Hime-sama?!" The young boy exclaimed looking at the others big golden hues with his own light blue ones. "Wh-Why have you called me out here? I-Is there something wrong with our hideout?" He asked blushing slightly spreading to all reaches of his face – he took on the appearance of a tomato, nearly.

The dark skinned female giggled while looking to the other and his tomato face. "Nothing is wrong with it Kisuke~" She poked the others nose and walked passed him. "And don't call me 'Hime-sama' it's Yoruichi." She started to walk down the green meadows and let her hair blow around with the wind – she glance back at the other and smiled to him. "Well? Aren't you coming along?" She questioned cheerfully while beginning to walk away from him.

Kisuke looked up to the other and nodded his head slightly while starting to follow after the other – however, unlike Yoruichi, he moved very slowly because he was still trying his best to contain his blush and regain his composure. "O-Okay, Yoruichi-san." The blonde said and went into a light jog following the other closely—it had been his first time out of his 'secret hideout' in some time now and he had not gotten used to the sunlight. His arm rose slowly to block the rays with his tattered clothes.

The female continued to run through the fields, and was content as ever. She had picked this field in particular where because she could be alone with the messy haired boy. "Hey Kisuke! What's keepin' ya, you're moving as slow as a snail today!" The little girl turned around and giggled to herself while continuing to run through the long green grass – that lightly tickled her legs while she sprinted through them. Yoruichi stopped in her tracks at an opening, and then dropped onto the grass – her face smiling brightly and looking up to the clear blue sky. She was breathing lightly, being the fit youngin she was, and awaited her friend.

"The young blonde found it hard to keep up with the other – since he spent most of his time in doors and did not find the time to exercise, until later in his life when he became a Shinigami—he stopped by the others side and was panting heavily. "Y-Yoruichi-san, you... run. Too. Fast." He said through heavy pants, and then collapsed down beside the other. A smile now spreading across his face – his clear blue hues looked to the clear sky, even thought he would much prefer to be looking at the beauty beside him.

"Great day isn't it Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked in a spritely tone.

"H-hai, it is Yoruichi-san." Kisuke replied in a calm voice.

She turned on her side to look at the messy haired blonde.

Kisuke's brow rose slightly. "Is something the matter, Yoruichi-san?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." She replied continuing to watch the other with big golden orbs.

"Oh okay." He placed his hands behind his head and looked to the sky and let out a small sigh. He was happy to be here, and especially happy with her.

Yoruichi blushed at the thought of doing something to the blonde, which she had never done before—taking in a deep breath, the young girls extended her hand and rested the palm gently upon the boy's cheek.

Kisuke's face suddenly flushed once again as he felt her hand slowly caressing his face. He turned on his side to look the other in the eye. "Y-Yoruichi-san, wh-what are you doing?" He was confused as to the others intentions, but he did not fail to see the blush that stained her dark cheeks.

"Just be quiet Kisuke, and nothing bad will happen." Yoruichi stated in a confident tone of voice while she pulled the others face close to his and slowly planted a sweet kiss onto the blonde's thin lips. Her hand remained on his face—she didn't want the other to get away from the sweet sweet kiss that she was indulging herself in.

His eyes widened at feeling the others lips slowly meet his. Kisuke was like a deer in front of a pair head lights – golden ones as a matter of fact—and remained still as ever. After a few seconds he knew that the other would not be getting away from the others firm grasp on his face. His eyes closed slowly as he returned the kiss.

Yoruichi broke away from the kiss and grinned widely to the bewildered blonde boy in front of her. Her hand still slowly caressing the side of his face—she really did not want to let the other go from her. He was now hers, and he now knew that scary fact. "D-Did you like that, Kisuke?" The dark skinned girl asked quietly, still furiously blushing at the act she had just done.

Kisuke slowly nodded his head, and held onto the others hand – accidentally squeezing it too hard. "I-I did, Hime-sama." His voice was shaky as he tried to cope with what had just happened. The blonde's face slowly faded from the bright tomato colour and back to his normal pale self. He wasn't going to question why the other had done that, but he did – very much—enjoy what she had done.

Yoruichi giggled while pulling away from the other and stood up. Her hand went out of the other to take – and once he had taken it she began to sprint with him by her side. She wore a great smile across her face while she continued to run. "And hey." She looked back to the other and quickly pecked him on the lips, having known for sure that he wouldn't have minded it. "It's Yoruichi. Not Hime-sama." The two ran back to their secret hideout and held hands with each other until they got there.

A smile continued to present itself on the both their faces—it was definitely a good day to have gone outside. Kisuke murmured to himself within his head and looked over to the dark skinned princess once again, giving her hand a tight squeeze – while she smiled back and returned the squeeze with an equal force.


End file.
